random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
254 Imperial Senate Elections
The 254 Imperial Senate Elections were held 254 years after the death of Vejita in the 12th month of the first day. Half of The Imperial Senate was up for re-election. The seats up were the class of Senators from the 250 elections, in which Hawks increased their Majority. The Hawks had won the senate majority in 248, and had subsequently increased their majorities in the 250 and 252 elections campaigning on their aggressive stance towards the Reformists and ability to maintain a productive congress. However, in early 253 with the war dragging on into it's 3rd year (which was longer than Senate President Steve Parkinson had promised), combining with a growing anti-capital politcs sentiment on the rise and tanking economy, approval for the war effort, King Yolsava and The Hawks in Congress subsequently tanked, and Doves took a consistent lead in the polls, often by double digits. Analysts also noted that many of the key races were being held in territories that typically favored Dove candidates and that there were an unprecedented number of retirements from both side, the most in several decades. This led to many analysts speculating if Doves could not only take the House, but the Senate as well. Numerous Special Elections were held between the start of the 253 session and 254 elections, with the first few contests being in Dove leaning territory. Analysts were surprised when Hawk Candidates managed to eek out narrow wins, which caste doubts on the Dove's ability to flip both chambers, particularity after Hawks flipped in a traditionally Dove held seat in a special election. However, Doves bounced back by the start of 254 in succeeding flipping a seat of their own in deep hawk territory , which energized Doves worldwide and inspired them to compete in the deepest of hawk territories, particularly as the war effort dragged on and the economy showing no signs of recovering. However, the battle for the senate majority took a twist after several divisive primary battles on the Dove side, in which insurgent candidates backed by the party's grassroots won. Most of these candidates were untested and had a history of controversy, which clouded the Dove's prospects. However this partially was weighed out by the growing unpopularity of King Yolsava and The War Effort. Going into the elections, King Yolsava's approval ratings stood at 46%, while the War Effort averaged out to 30%. The War Effort and The Economy were the biggest issues, with Doves winning on both issues by a 56%-42% and 64%-30% margins respectively Hawks went on to suffer massive losses, with the Senate Majority too close to call after election night, with the Doves producing a net gain of around 60 seats, short of the 68 they needed to flip. Doves held out hope that they'd gain the senate after late precincts and recounts occurred. This ultimately did not occur as Doves won very few of the outstanding races, their final netgain stood at 64, only 4 short of the 68 they needed to flip. The Dove's 65 net gain was the largest gain by either Party in the last 30 years, and gained the most seats in history without flipping the senate. This partially occurred due to the sheer numerical advantage Hawks held over Doves heading into the election, despite it being on heavily favorable turf to the doves. Doves were also further stung that they flipped 70 seats to their side, but because they lost 6 of their own, they failed to take the majority. The election was also notable as several longtime and powerful hawk senators lost re-election, many who have withstood wave election of 246. Additionally many freshman senators who were elected in 250 were also defeated, often by significant margins. Many Hawks blamed Parkinson for the losses as he easily provided Doves campaign fodder in the last few election cycles, and criticized him for his unwillingness to let Hawks aggressively and publicly distance themselves from Yolsava and the war and his at times abrasive stewardship of the Senate during the campaign. Some doves expressed disappointment with Pumia that they couldn't gain the senate, which led to several hardline dovish senators voting against Pumia for Senate President, which killed any chance of the Doves miraculously winning the Senate Presidency despite being narrowly outnumbered Despite the criticisms, Steve Parkinson went on to remain as Senate President while Penelope Armando continued her role as Minority Leader Balance of Power Before Elections Hawks: 467 Doves: 333 Doves need a net gain of 68 seats to retake the majority After Elections Hawks: 401 Doves: 399 +66 Doves Doves won 74 seats from Hawks (Defeated 51 Incumbents and won 23 open seats), Hawks won 7 seats from Doves (Defeated 5 Incumbents and won 1 open seat) Retiring Incumbents Doves 58 Doves Retired # Mark Malvaez/Gilbert LeMeyer, Retired # Scott Birmingham, Retired To Run For Governor, Won # John Burner, Retired # Kyle Blonde, Retired # John Gordon, Retired # Gregory Valentine, Retired # Josh Bannon, Ran For Governor, Won # Josh Schagger, Retired # Gary Randolph, Retired # Matthew Chamber, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Grace Baker-Wake, Retired # Alex Pilgrim, Ran For Governor, Won # Larry Dice-Bladheart, Retired # Jared Langton, Retired # Mike Kelly, Ran For Governor, Won # Stephen Burner, Retired # Jacob Maloney, Ran For Governor, Won # Tom Trickett, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Patrick Holland, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Victor Elmers, Retired # Rod Brass, Ran For Governor, Lost # Marsha Falcon, Ran For Governor, Won # Howard Black Jr., Retired # John Graham-Bennett, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Zed Webster, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Bill Roberts, Retired # Austin Sherman, Retired # Jackie Ridge, Retired # Samuel Paris, Retired # Lauren Linely, Retired # Tom Palmer, Retired # Doug Cummings, Retired # Matt Shakespeare, Retired # Mark Rounder, Retired # Jeff Duggan, Retired # Fred Waters, Retired # John Forker, Ran For Governor, Won # Wilbert Huggins, Retired # Jimmy Lamont, Retired # Collin Mackenzie IV, Ran For Governor, Lost # Ted Jacobs, Retired # Mark Princeton, Ran For Governor, Won # Don Brightly, Retired # Tommy Abrahams, Retired # Theodore McCarter, Failed To Make The Ballot due to Fraudulent Signatures # Danny Reading, Ran For Governor, Lost # Scott LaTurner, Retired # Randy Baines, Retired # Thom Terrance-Plate, Retired # Rob Percy, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Mike Davis, Retired # Max Sutton, Dropped Out of Re-Election Race due to Scandal # Ned Delhi, Ran For Governor, Later Resigned, Won # Eliot Gallows, Retired # Douglas Driver, Retired # Bill Turnip, Retired # Simon Australia, Retired # Dave Schager, Ran For Governor, Won Hawks 51 Hawks Retired # Christian Dunn, Retired # Tom Knightley, Retired # Ross Burrland, Retired # Eric Bane, Retired # Brian Doorman, Retired # Alec Davidson, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Richard Machelle-Bacon, Retired # Victor Schneider, Retired # Dana Wilson, Retired # Kevin Miller, Ran For Governor, Lost # Bruce Edwards, Ran For Governor, Lost # Denny Morris, Retired # Chuck Millward, Ran For Governor, Lost # Bryan Deerhunt, Retired # Peter Hose, Retired # John Sanderson, Ran For Governor, Lost # Parker Kidd, Retired # Ben Gallagher, Retired # Josh Towers, Retired # Bruce Bird, Retired # David Oakley, Retired # Ned Applebee, Ran For Governor, Later Resigned, Won # Brad Sputnik, Retired # John Matthews, Retired # Bruce Schmidt, Retired # Lisa Wood, Retired # Bruce Flincher, Ran For Mayor, Won # Marie Hazeo, Ran For Governor, Won # John Canola, Retired # Derick Kitson, Retired # Sarah Barker, Retired # Michael Hamwright, Ran For Governor, Won # Greg Applewood, Retired # Edward Townman, Retired # Chuck Garrett, Retired # Norma Dickerson, Retired # Tally Bishop, Ran For Governor, Won # Mark Robins, Retired # Jack Donald, Ran For Governor, Won # Bob Melvin, Retired # Don Bourne, Retired # Dennis Cards, Retired # Josh Owens, Retired # Morris Hinton, Retired # Jack Tennant, Retired # Patrick Keyes, Retired # Monica Hudson, Retired # Howard Graves, Retired # Pat Kingsley, Retired #Brad Bishop, Ran For Governor, Lost #Mark Milligan, Ran For Governor, Lost Special Elections 1. (H) Kayla Grimshaw resigned in 253 to accept an appointment to the Imperial Council. She had won re-election in 250 with 62% of the vote. Governor Dan Parker scheduled a special election for 253. Hawk Hold * (H) Steve Martins: 50.2% * (D) James Tinker: 49.8% 2. (H) Ron Elliott resigned in 253 to become King Yolsava's Chief of Staff. He had won re-election in 252 with 74% of the vote. Governor Ron Bosnia scheduled a special election for 253. Hawk Hold. * (H) Matthew Quinton: 73% * (D) Rachel Pudding: 27% 3. (D) Tyrone Shawn resigned in 253 to serve on the Imperial Supreme Court. He had won re-election in 252 with 63% of the vote. Governor Natalie Harrison scheduled a special election for 253. Dove Hold. * (D) Max Santiago: 54% * (H) Elisa Coleman-Butters: 46% 4. (H) Elisa Truffle resigned in 253 to become Director of Imperial Arm Control. She had won re-election in 252 with 67% of the vote. Governor Archie Schwagner scheduled a special election for 253. Hawk Hold. * (H) Josh Grenada: 53% * (D) Douglas Heaver: 43% 5. (D) Joe McHolmes resigned in 253 to become Director of The Imperial Army. He had won re-election in 252 with 58% of the vote. Governor Doug Perkins scheduled a special election for 253. Hawk Gain * (H) Bob Oliver: 50% * (D) Dustin Holloway: 48% 6. (H) Roger Waxer resigned in 253 to become President of A Super PAC. He had won re-election in 250 with 69% of the vote. Governor Chris Camden scheduled a special election for 254. Hawk Hold. * (H) Tom Dutch: 64% * (D) Ethan Lowes: 36% 7. (H) Josh Martha died in 254, he had won re-election in 252 with 58% of the vote. Governor Edgar Ryan scheduled a special election for 254. Hawk Hold * (H) Matt Crepe: 53% * (D) Tom Burger: 47% 8. (H) Tom Kenneth died in 253, he had won re-election in 252 with 70% of the vote. Governor Drake Potter appointed Pete Kroger to the seat and a special election was scheduled in early 254. Dove Gain * (D) Sean Booth: 52% * (H) Margaret Cooper: 47% 9. (D) Nate Delhi resigned in 254 to pursue a run for Governor. He had won re-election in 250 with 75% of the vote. Governor Samuel Porter scheduled a special election in 254. The special election will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. Dove Hold * (D) Todd Gravy: 65% * (H) Mark Ferber: 35% Defeated Incumbents Doves In Primaries 4 Doves lost their primaries # Pat Griffin lost to Marcus Book # Bobby Izzelinton lost to Terry Goode # Bill Bender lost to Michael Liam # Linda Markowni lost to John Matthews (later ran third party and won) In General Election 5 Doves lost re-election # John Choi lost to Chester Radford # Scott Sunderland lost to Gina Gallan # Liam Troy lost to Bill Andrews # Lynn Pearce lost Chris Claymore Open Seats Doves lost 1 Open Seat # Matthew Chamber replaced by Jay Cardinal Hawks In Primaries 3 Hawks lost their primaries # Caroline Chest-Kirkpatterson lost to Han Click # Albert Moyer lost to Mark Oliver (Later Lost General Election) # Allen Sparter lost to John Sintack (Later Lost General Election) In General Election 51 Hawks lost re-election # Billy Baught lost to Maddie Robinson # Allie Kirkpierce lost to Peter Golfer # Henry Moreland lost to Daniel Schander # Josh Salem lost to Samuel Taggart # Barbara Masters lost to Charlie Gillespie # Alfred Boyle lost to Sean South # Aaron Green lost to Don Winter # Roger Kellogg lost Adam Webster # Sarah Kosmo lost to Sophie Alberts # James Moore lost Alex Stephens # Marionette Beam lost to John Wish # Deborah Hammerstein lost to Arthur Kiss # Bob Farmer lost to Robby Holtgreen # Pat Hill lost to Billy Shelby # Benjamin Harrison lost to Toby Youngsman # Fred Kravenstein lost to Ander Henly # Matt Sheldon lost to Tom Walburger # John Odin lost to Chad Cracker # Todd Chaser lost to Alan Nuns # Gary Timber lost to Stephen Plaza # Ivan Snowden lost to Valerie Hart # Dianna Turner lost to Jared Hill # Steve Martins lost to Chris Granger # Mark Arcer lost to Roger Heather # Doug Murray lost to Anna Merkel-Burke # Evan Painter lost to Ryan Bone # Scott Durant lost to Sam Conroy # Brady Ember lost to Rachel Elaine # Molly John-Knight lost to Stephen Silver # Zachary Spender lost to Bill Gibson # Katherine Doyle lost to Matt Knight # Charles Curry lost to Tod Marine # Larry Dean lost to Sean DeJackson # Chad Evans lost to Bill Flowers # Randy Bocknor lost to Matthew Griffin # Sam Ortes lost to Bob Fahrenheit # Phil Mulligan lost Matt Fritzpeters # Jack Spartan lost to Mickey Milano # Scott Kline lost to Ryan Reese # Garry Newman lost to Shaun Russell # Ronald Ferrell lost Richard Joseph # Barbra Lennon lost to Joe Brinkmanship # Mark Johnson lost to Tina Barrett # Tod Pillarino lost to Randy Harper # Chad Warsaw lost to Bob Jackson # Sam Horseman lost to Calvin Holly # Bradley Scotchman lost to Robert Dodd # Sharron Charlotte-Pallster lost to Franklin Ganter # Tom Britain lost to Liam Zarander # Rick Burns lost to Molly McSusan # Dyl Monacan lost to Jeremy Kaiser Open Seats Hawks lost 23 Open Seats # Richard Machelle-Bacon replaced by Ryan Conway # Victor Schneider replaced by Tony Garrett # Bruce Edwards replaced by Logan Busch # Denny Morris replaced by Karl Yallahu # Chuck Millward replaced by John Law # Brad Sputnik replaced by David Breezerman # Peter Hose replaced by Chuck Barton # John Sanderson replaced by Paul Maya # Ben Gallagher replaced by Donna Baker # Jack Tennant replaced by Steve Fisher # Bruce Bird replaced by Jenna Heather-Butler # Albert Moyer replaced by Douglas McKennedy # David Oakley replaced by Scott Dairy #X replaced by X #Mark Milligan replaced by Bryan Pennington # Ross Burrland replaced by Mike Kline # Eric Bane replaced by Dennis Crouch # Brian Doorman replaced by Josh Homer # Allen Sparter replaced by Peter Traman # Monica Hudson replaced by Jeff Spencer # Howard Graves replaced by Richard Orleans # Barbara Penelope replaced by Paul McCole # Pat Kingsley replaced by Sean Breen Competitive Election Results Dove Incumbents Incumbents that won 1. South Lagona * (D) Daniel Vickens (Inc.): 60.5% * (H) Congressman Chris Melons: 39.5% 2. Caremola * (D) Ronald Boar (Inc.): 56% * (H) Secretary of The Territory Emily Martins: 44% 3. Acadina * (I) Linda Markowni (Inc.): 40% * (D) Judge John Matthews: 36% * (H) Mayor Simon McAnderson: 24% Incumbents that lost 1. New Orlonis * (H) Congressman Chester Radford: 65% * (D) Joseph Choi (Inc.): 35% 2. Casacola * (H) Territorial Education Secretary and Daughter of Former Senator Bill Gallan, Gina Gallan: 50.4% * (D) Scott Sunderland (Inc.): 49.6% 3. New Greener * (H) Territorial Senator Bill Andrews: 50% * (D) Liam Troy (Inc.): 47% 4. Mattachua * (H) Professor Ella Warden: 54% * (D) Sam Baker (Inc.): 46% 5. Tatthalina * (H) Congressman Chris Claymore: 51% * (D) Lynn Pearce (Inc.): 49% Hawk Incumbents Incumbents that won 1. Corro Danta * (H) Sawyer Pierce (Inc.): 52% * (D) Mayor Charles DeMarco: 48% 2. Coronado * (H) Matthew Briton (Inc.): 50% * (D) Attorney General Kevin Bend: 48% 3. New Narren * (H) Harold Reilly (Inc.): 50% * (D) Territorial Rep Sarah Apple: 45% 4. New Wellington * (H) Frank Richland (Inc.): 51% * (D) Businessman Hank Miller: 49% 5. Sacvanta * (H) Andy Borrick (Inc.): 50.4% * (D) Former Senator Dan Oats: 49.6% 6. Marvanja * (H) Ralph Nedman (Inc.): 50% * (D) Businessman Steve Mitchell Jr: 48% 7. Magadonia * (H) Casper Paulson (Inc.): 54% * (D) Territorial Senator Tony West: 46% 8. Tuzzeya * (H) Max Bunton (Inc.): 50.3% * (D) Territorial Senator Jim Riley: 49.7% 9. West Balaka * (H) Dan Wutterford (Inc.): 50.1% * (D) Mayor Clay England: 49.9% 10. Gasdla * (H) Benny Burns (Inc.): 50.5% * (D) Former Lt. Governor Robby Billings: 49.5% 11. Vargolis Inital * (H) Parker Shoeman (Inc.): 46% * (D) Businessman Stan Murphy: 45% Runoff * (H) Parker Shoeman (Inc.): 61.1% * (D) Businessman Stan Murphy: 38.9% 12. Muroni * (H) Pat Miller (Inc.): 60% * (D) Former Congressman and 250 Candidate For This Seat Carl DeMayo: 40% 13. Amawii * (H) Mark Farringlton (Inc.): 52% * (D) Congressman Greg Cowley: 48% 14. Vos Heavna * (H) Edaward Rod Tuckler (Inc.): 51% * (D) Businessman and 250 Nominee Bob Moffet: 46% 15. Phecon * (H) Annabeth Kelsall (Inc.): 52% * (D) Territorial House Speaker Anthony Tudor: 48% 16. Saussani Shores * (H) Simon Iberia (Inc.): 55% * (D) Attorney Greg Lilly: 45% 17. Old Heaven * (H) Margaret Handler (Inc.): 53% * (D) Businessman Wilson Hanks: 47% 18. Bargdoan * (H) Lana Shepard (Inc.): 50% * (D) Territorial Senator Bob Wallace: 49% 19. Kyckland * (H) Freddy Stansman (Inc.): 53% * (D) Former Secretary of The Territory Larry Adams Jr.: 47% 20. Weshca * (H) Bobby Slastanger (Inc.): 52% * (D) Territorial House Majority Leader Todd Gallant: 47% 21. Bogwon * (H) James Hemmer (Inc.): 53% * (D) Territorial Senator Dylan Deborah: 47% 22. New Merridon * (H) Cedric Moody (Inc.): 54% * (D) Territorial Senator Scott Carmichael: 46% 23. South Belhart * (H) Jim Downing (Inc.): 49% * (D) Congresswoman Jasmine Walters: 48% 24. Louvison * (H) Jack Yeung (Inc.): 55% * (D) Businessman Ted Lilly: 45% 25. Pormood * (H) Kevin Schader (Inc.): 51% * (D) Congressman Sam Burke: 46% 26. Havagia * (H) Garry Conrad (Inc.): 50.2% * (D) Businessman and 250 Nominee Kevin Filmer: 49.8% 27. Bellingwoods * (H) Ryan Langley (Inc.): 51% * (D) Former Congressman Jeff Kinder: 49% 28. Willington * (H) Peggy Murphy (Inc.): 52% * (D) Former Territorial Senator and 2 Time Governor Nominee, Doug Robins: 48% 27. Madaosni * (H) Jack Nickles (Inc.): 56% * (D) Businessman Dan Spencer: 44% Incumbents that lost 1. Marganla * (D) City Councilwoman Maddie Robinson: 51% * (H) Billy Baught (Inc.): 49% 2. West Pauprica * (D) Congressman Peter Golfer: 50% * (H) Allie Kirkpiece (Inc.): 44% 3. North Phonis * (D) Congressman Daniel Schander: 54% * (H) Henry Moreland (Inc.): 45% 4. West Runland * (D) Territorial Rep Samuel Taggart: 50% * (H) Josh Salem (Inc.): 46% 5. Grandly Rocks * (D) Territorial Rep Charlie Gillespie: 55% * (H) Barbara Masters (Inc.): 44% 6. Pallashe * (D) Businessman Sean South: 57% * (H) Allen Boyle (Inc.): 43% 7. St. Pinneasland * (D) Territorial House Speaker Don Winter: 60% * (H) Aaron Green (Inc.): 40% 8. Treasurer Land * (D) War Veteran Adam Webster: 54% * ® Roger Kellogg (Inc.): 46% 9. Mrynarmi * (D) Congresswoman Sophie Alberts: 60% * (H) Sarah Kosmo (Inc.): 40% 10. Warfington * (D) Congressman Alex Stephens: 53% * (H) James Moore (Inc.): 47% 11. Addarington * (D) Businessman John Wish: 49.9% * (H) Marionette Beam (Inc.): 49.7% 12. Destalfab * (D) Congressman Arthur Kiss: 57% * (H) Deborah Hammerstein (Inc.): 43% 13. Kalanhenry * (D) Territorial Senator Robby Holtgreen: 51% * (H) Bob Farmer (Inc.): 45% 14. Pawingo * (D) Businessman Billy Shelby: 55% * (H) Pat Hill (Inc.): 45% 15. Blooinvilles * (D) Deputy Attorney General and War Veteran Toby Youngsman: 55% * (H) Benjamin Harrison (Inc.): 45% 16. East Martin's Shores * (D) Territorial Senate Minority Whip and 252 Candidate Ander Henly: 54% * (H) Fred Kravenstein (Inc.): 42% 17. South Mitipiton * (D) Former Senator Tom Walburger: 50% * (H) Matt Sheldon (Inc.): 45% 18. North Majorsoda * (D) Former Imperial Pilot Chad Cracker: 49% * (H) John Odin (Inc.): 48% 19. Coloxuero * (D) Territorial Senator Alan Nuns: 57% * (H) Todd Chaser (Inc.): 43% 20. Guliohatis * (D) Congressman Stephen Plaza: 52% * (H) Gary Timber (Inc.): 47% 21. Batonon * (D) Congresswoman Valerie Hart: 50% * (H) Ivan Snowden (Inc.): 45% 22. Necada * (D) War Veteran and Former Territorial Senator Jared Hill: 50.1% * (H) Diana Turner (Inc.): 49.5% 23. Codussex * (D) Congressman Collin Grynch: 55% * (H) Steve Martins (Inc.): 45% 24. Bruanyga * (D) Businessman Roger Heather: 53% * (H) Mark Arcer (Inc.): 47% 25. Owayanga * (D) Deputy Attorney General Anna Merkel-Burke: 50.2% * (H) Doug Murray (Inc.): 49.8% 26. Safeligh * (D) Dr. Rachel Elaine: 50.4% * (H) Brady Ember (Inc.): 49.6% 27. Cintyanna * (D) Former Senator Sam Conroy: 52% * (H) Scott Durant (Inc.): 46% 28. North Dalota * (D) Territorial House Majority Leader Ryan Bone: 55% * (H) Evan Painter (Inc.): 45% 29. Luthan * (D) Veteran Bob Jackson: 50% * (H) Chad Warsaw (Inc.): 45% 30. Unisa * (D) Former Territorial Senator Stephen Silver: 56% * (H) Molly John-Knight (Inc.): 43% 31. Hama Circa * (D) Territorial Senator Bill Gibson: 54% * (H) Zachary Spender (Inc.): 41% 32. Ershamatage * (D) Former City Councilor Matt Knight: 56% * (H) Katherine Doyle (Inc.): 44% 33. Balzyanna * (D) Former Attorney General Tom Marine: 55% * (H) Charles Curry (Inc.): 45% 34. Bogemery * (D) Former Senator Matt Frtizpeters: 54% * (H) Phil Mulligan (Inc.): 46% 35. Balankin * (D) Dr. Sean DeJackson: 58% * (H) Larry Dean (Inc.): 40% 36. West Talbine * (D) Businessman Bob Flowers: 62% * (H) Chad Evans (Inc.): 37% 37. Gallopian Chrisa * (D) Talk Show Host Bob Fahrenheit: 49.9% * (H) Sam Ortes (Inc.): 49.1% 38. Rocky Millland * (D) Territorial Senator Mickey Milano: 55% * (H) Jack Spartan (Inc.): 45% 39. Norfoni * (D) Businessman Shaun Russell: 55% * (H) Garry Newman (Inc.): 44% 40. Albpotonox * (D) Territorial Senator Randy Harper: 51% * (H) Tod Pillarino (Inc.): 47% 41. West LeVisean * (D) Territorial House Majority Leader Matthew Griffin: 51% * (H) Randy Bocknor (Inc.): 46% 42. Garland Bays * (D) Businessman Ryan Reese: 55% * (H) Scott Kline (Inc.): 45% 43. Amyanna * (D) Attorney General and 250 Governor Nominee Kevin Rutherford: 52% * (H) Matt Crepe (Inc.): 48% 44. Wyconna * (D) Businessman Richard Joseph: 52% * (H) Ronald Ferrell (Inc.): 47% 45. Artswanas * (D) Congressman Joe Brinkmanship: 61% * (H) Barbara Lennon (Inc.): 39% 46. North Suboca * (D) Former Senator Robert Dodd: 51% * (H) Bradley Stotsman (Inc.): 49% 47. Mansakka * (D) Former Senator Franklin Ganter: 52% * (H) Sharron Charlotte-Pallster (Inc.): 48% 48. North Claymora * (D) Territorial House Minority Whip Calvin Holly: 50% * (H) Sam Horseman (Inc.): 47% 49. Yorkland * (D) Territorial Senator Liam Zarander: 50% * (H) Tom Britain (Inc.): 45% 50. Tovroimi * (D) Veteran and 252 Nominee Molly McSusan: 50.01% * (H) Rick Burns (Inc.): 49.99% 51. Syranma * (D) Attorney General Jeremy Kaiser: 55% * (H) Dyl Monacan (Inc.): 45% Open Seats Open Seats Won By Doves 1. Fonnex * (D) Territorial House Speaker Martin Rojo: 49% * (I) Governor Chris Crouch: 30% * (H) Congressman Kevin Monks: 21% To Replace Retiring Appointed Senator Gilbert LeMeyer Open Seat Gains By Doves 1. Gepeniz * (D) Veteran Ryan Conway: 52% * (H) Attorney General and Former Cheif of Staff To Senator Machelle-Bacon, Chris Costner: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator Richard Machelle-Bacon 2. Little Romes * (D) Attorney General Tony Garrett: 60% * (H) Territorial Senate Majority Leader Jackie Edwards: 40% To Replace Retiring Senator Victor Schneider 3. Evapton * (D) Dr. Lewis Barbary: 58% * (H) Territorial Rep Tim Van Haffer: 37% To Replace Retiring Senator Bruce Edwards 4. Katanga * (D) Congressman Karl Yallahu: 58% * (H) Wife of Outgoing Senator Sally Morris: 37% To Replace Retiring Senator Denny Morris 5. South Cetnaia * (D) Sheriff John Law: 64% * (H) Attorney Reggie Salish: 36% To Replace Reitring Senator Chuck Millward 6. Upper Pennasola * (D) Dr. David Breezerman: 50% * (H) Congressman Greg McDonald: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator Brad Sputnik 7. Contshire * (D) Former Senator Chuck Barton: 50% * (H) Attorney General Angela McLouis-Kass: 49% To Replace Retiring Senator Peter Hose 8. Philidonna * (D) Former Attorney General Paul Maya: 55% * (H) Congressman Bruce Levin: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator John Sanderson 9. Middle Tettinger * (D) Territorial Senator Donna Baker: 67% * (H) Veteran Brandon Cards: 33% To Replace Retiring Senator Ben Gallagher 10. West Tettinger * (D) Businessman Steve Fisher: 59% * (H) Territorial Senator Rob Herring: 39% To Replace Retiring Senator Jack Tennant 11. Lapakium * (D) Congresswoman Jenna Heather-Bulter: 53% * (H) Congressman Doug Heller: 47% To Replace Replace Retiring Senator Bruce Baird 12. Whemont * (D) Former Congressman Douglas McKennedy: 50.4% * (H) Territorial Senator Mark Oliver: 49.6% Incumbent Senator Alan Moyer was primaried 13. Abbacca * (D) Attorney General Scott Dairy: 52% * (H) Territorial Senator Jasmine Leigh: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator David Oakley 14. Indola * (D) Congressman Mike Kline: 50% * (H) Territorial Treasurer Allen Gilbright: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Ross Burrland 15. Natavia * (D) Former Senator Dennis Crouch: 57% * (H) Congressman Bob Early: 42% To Replace Retiring Senator Eric Bane 16. North Dayloma * (D) Governor Josh Homer: 77% * (H) Territorial Senator Todd Prince: 23% To Replace Retiring Senator Brian Doorman 17. Penacola * (D) Congressman Peter Traman: 51% * (H) Congressman John Sintack: 49% Incumbent Senator Allen Sparter 18. Algosa * (D) Lt. Governor Jeff Spencer: 53% * (H) Former Congresswoman Kayla Kissinger: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator Monica Hudson 19. New Gaston * (D) Territorial Senator Richard Orleans: 56% * (H) Businessman Fred Temple: 43% To Replace Retiring Senator Howard Graves 20. North Cate * (D) Mayor and 252 Nominee Paul McCole: 55% * (H) Lt. Governor Willbur Dayton: 43% To Replace Retiring Senator Barbara Penelope 21. Myssaludden * (D) Territorial Senator Sean Breen: 52% * (H) Attorney General Macilia Carson: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Pat Kingsley Open Seats Won By Hawks 1. Qyabea * (H) Congressman Bob Kight: 51% * (D) Congressman John Pierce: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator 2. Doglatore * (H) County Executive Connor Cone: 58% * (D) Perennial Candidate Cindy O'Donald: 41% To Replace Retiring Tom Knightley To Replace Retiring Senator Bryan Deerhunt Open Seats Gains By Hawks 1. Deltamore * (H) Former Lt. Governor and Candidate For Governor in 246 Jay Cardinal: 57% * (D) Businessman Greg Upton: 41%